The present invention relates generally to matching networks for antennas and more particularly to a matching network for a tunable dual band antenna.
In order to assure the maximum transfer of energy from a radio frequency (RF) transmitter to an antenna, the impedances between the antenna and the transmitter for the frequency of transmission should be matched. If the impedances match, then the antenna will transmit at the maximum efficiency. However, if the impedances do not match, then transmission energy is lost and the performance of the antenna is decreased.
To match the impedance between the transmitter and the antenna, a matching network is provided. For a common dipole antenna, the matching network will match the impedance of the dipole antenna to the impedance of the transmitter. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art matching network 10 for a transmitter 12 and a dipole antenna 14 is shown. The transmitter 10 generates a RF signal which is to be propagated by the dipole antenna 12 having a length l. Typically, the length l is determined from the wavelength xcex of the signal to be propagated. For instance, the length of the dipole antenna may be xc2xc xcex, xc2xd xcex or xc2xe xcex.
The prior art matching network 10 includes an inductor 16 having a first lead connected to the output of the transmitter 12. Furthermore, the matching network 10 includes a capacitor 18 connected between a second lead of the inductor 16 and ground. Additionally, the second lead of the inductor 16 is connected to the dipole antenna 14. In this respect, the inductor 16 and the capacitor 18 form a LC network which can match the impedance between the transmitter 12 and the dipole antenna 14 for a prescribed frequency by choosing the values of the capacitor 18 and inductor 16.
The transmitter 12 will generate a RF signal within a prescribed frequency band. The matching network 10 provides an impedance match between the transmitter 12 and the antenna 14 within this prescribed frequency band. The values of the inductor 16 and the capacitor 18 are chosen for the correct impedance matching at the desired frequency bandwidth. By varying the values of the inductor 16 and the capacitor 18 it is possible to tune the matching network 10 and hence the antenna 14 to transmit within the prescribed frequency bandwidth.
Referring to FIG. 2, the relationship between the amount of energy transmitted and the frequency of the signal being propagated for the prior art matching network 10 is shown. Specifically, the voltage standing wave ratio (SWR) for the signal propogated with antenna 14 connected to the prior art matching network 10 and the transmitter 12 of FIG. 1 is shown. As is evident, the antenna 14 will transmit efficiently between the frequencies of f1 and f2 where the SWR is at a minimum. However, outside of this band, the SWR increases such that the antenna 14 does not transmit the signal efficiently and a majority of the signal is returned. As such, the propagation of energy from the transmitter 12 is efficient only between the values of f1 and f2.
Accordingly, a difficulty arises with the prior art matching network 10 in the sense that it can only be tuned for a single prescribed bandwidth. For instance, the values of the capacitor 18 and inductor 16 must be chosen for a single frequency bandwidth between f1 and f2 such that efficient energy transfer will not occur outside of that frequency bandwidth.
Currently, wireless phones are capable of transmitting on two different frequency bands. For example, the first frequency band may be between 824-895 MHZ (i.e, a low band) and the second frequency band may be between 1.85-1.99 Ghz (i.e., a high band). In order to transmit on both the low band and the high band, the antenna must efficiently transmit signals generated within both frequency bands. However, as previously mentioned, the prior art matching network 10 with dipole antenna 14 is only capable of efficiently transmitting within a single frequency band. As such, for a dual band transmission scheme alternative methods for transmitting the signal must be used.
Specifically, three-dimensional antennas are used to transmit signals over dual bands. The three-dimensional antennas are physically bulky and clumsy to use. For instance, for dual band wireless phones, the housing of the wireless phone is designed around the physical structure of the three-dimensional antenna. However, this is not practical where the wireless device is embodied as a plug-in peripheral card (i.e., PCMCIA Card) for a computer or a PDA. The size of the card results in it being physically impossible to use a three-dimensional antenna.
Alternatively, two antennas for each frequency bandwidth may be utilized. Each of the antennas would be configured to transmit signals in either the high band or the low band. For proper operation, both of the antennas would be connected to a frequency switch which would direct the signals to the correct antenna. For example, the switch would direct low bandwidth signals to the antenna configured for low band signals, while the switch would direct high bandwidth signals to the antenna configured for high band signals. However, the dual antennas and frequency switch add size and complexity to the wireless phone. The antennas would use twice as much space as a single antenna, and the frequency switch would add cost and complexity to the system. Accordingly, the use of dual antennas would be disfavored in wireless devices adapted to be plugged into a computer or PDA.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in the design of dual band antenna systems by providing a matching network that can use a single dipole antenna for two frequency bandwidths. Specifically, the matching network of the present invention enables a single dipole antenna to efficiently transmit signals over two frequency bands thereby decreasing the size and complexity of dual bandwidth antenna systems.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tunable dual band antenna system for use with a high frequency bandwidth and a low frequency bandwidth. The system includes a transceiver and a matching network electrically connected to the transceiver. It will be recognized that the transceiver may be a transmitter or a receiver without affecting the functionality of the system. The system further includes an antenna electrically connected to the matching network. Typically, the length of the antenna is about xc2xc of the length of the lowest wavelength of the first and second frequencies. The matching network is operable to match the impedance of the antenna and the transceiver at a first frequency and a second frequency. The matching network includes a variable capacitor, a second capacitor and an inductor which are operative to tune the matching network for the transceiver and the antenna at the first and second frequencies.
In the preferred embodiment, the variable capacitor is operative to tune the antenna to a first frequency bandwidth centered on the first frequency and a second frequency bandwidth centered on the second frequency. A controller may be provided which varies the capacitance of the variable capacitor in order to tune for the first and second frequencies. As will be recognized, the values of the variable capacitor, the inductor, and the second capacitor are chosen such that the voltage standing wave ratio (SWR) for the system is at a minimum at the locations of the first frequency and the second frequency.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a matching network for an antenna and a transceiver. The matching network includes an inductor electrically connected to the antenna and a capacitor in electrical communication with the inductor and a ground potential. The system further includes a variable capacitor in electrical communication with the inductor and the transceiver. The variable capacitor is operative to match the impedance of the transceiver to the antenna at both a first frequency and a second frequency. Accordingly, the variable capacitor has a first capacitance value corresponding to the first frequency to be tuned and a second capacitance value corresponding to the second frequency to be tuned. The first and second capacitance values are chosen to minimize the standing wave ratio of the system at the first frequency and the second frequency.